1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a tomography apparatus and a method of processing a tomography image, and more particularly, to a computed tomography (CT) image processing apparatus configured to compensate for a motion of a moving object more precisely when obtaining a cross-sectional image, and a method of processing the CT image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for capturing a medical image obtain an image of an internal structure of an object. The apparatuses for capturing the medical image are non-invasive and enable users to view an image of an object after capturing and processing an image of structural details of a body, internal organs, and flow of body fluids. Users, including doctors, may diagnose medical conditions and diseases of a patient by using a medical image generated by apparatuses for capturing a medical image. Apparatuses for capturing and processing a medical image may include a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) imaging apparatus, an X-ray apparatus and an ultra-sound imaging apparatus, and may generate the medical image by processing data of the captured image.
Compared with other apparatuses for capturing medical images, a tomography apparatus may provide a cross-sectional image of an object and display an image in such a manner that the images of an internal structure of an object (e.g., organs including a kidney and a lung) do not overlap, unlike regular X-ray apparatuses. When a target object of a tomography operation is in motion, artifacts may occur that degrade image quality of the cross-sectional image of the object. Therefore, the number of artifacts caused by motion of the moving object may be reduced, to obtain an accurate cross-sectional image when performing tomography on the moving object.